I Hope I Get It
I Hope I Get It 'is the first song in the 1975 musical A Chorus Line. Synopsis The opening song, it goes through how every dancer feels during the audition process. Lyrics [[Larry|'Larry]]: 'Again! Step, kick, kick, leap, in, touch. Again! Step, kick, kick, leap, in, touch. Again! Step, kick, kick, leap, in touch. Again! Step, kick, kick, leap in touch. Right. That connects with turn, turn, out, in, jump, step, kick, kick, leap, in touch. Got it? Going on: and turn, turn, touch it down, right left, pivot, step, walk walk, walk. Right, let's do the whole combination facing away from the mirror. From the top! A five-six-seven-eight! (instrumental) '''Girls: '''God I hope I get it! I hope I get it! How many people does he need? '''Boys: '(How many people does he need?) 'Girls: '''God I hope I get it! I hope I get it. '''Girls: '''I hope I get it! How many boys how many girls? '''Girls: '(How many boys how many...?) 'All: '''Look at all the people! At all the people! '''All: '''How many people does he need? How many boys? How many girls? How many people does he... '''Tricia: '''I really need this job! Please God I need this job! I've got to get this job! '''Larry: '''Right, let's do the ballet combination. Stage left boys, first group of girls, second group follows. A one-two-three-four-five-six. (Ballet combination) '''All: '''God I really blew it! I really blew it! How could I do a thing like that? '''Boys: '(How could I do a thing like that?) 'All: '''Now I'll never make it! I'll never make it! He doesn't like the way I look, he doesn't like the way I dance, he doesn't like the way I- (Jazz combination) '''Larry: '''Okay! Girls, a five-six-seven-eight. (Jazz combination) '''Larry: '''Alright, lemme see the boys. The whole group! A five-six-seven-eight. (Jazz combination) '''All: '''I really need this job. Please God I need this job. I've got to get this job! [[Zach|'Zach]]: 'Okay, I'm eliminating down now, when I call out your number please form a line on the chorus line. Girls first. Number two, number nine, number ten, number twenty-three; Judy Turner, number thirty-seven, one hundred and forty nine, one hundred fifty two, one hundred and seventy nine, Cassie. Other girls, thank you very much for coming, I'm sorry. Boys: Number five, number seventeen, number forty four, forty five, sixty three, sixty seven, eighty one, and eighty four. Other boys, thank you. '''Remaining 17: '''God I think I got it! I think I got it! I knew he liked me all the time! '''Zach: '''I want your pictures and resumes please! '''All: '''Still it isn't over! [[Maggie Winslow|'Maggie Winslow]]: ('What coming next?) [[Al DeLuca|'Al DeLuca]]: ('What happens now?) '''All: '''I can't imagine what he wants! I can't imagine what he wants! God I hope I get it! I hope I get it! I've come this far but even so, it could be yes it could be no, how many people does he- I really need this job! '''Some: '(My unemployment is gone!) 'All: '''Please god I need this job! '''Some: '(I thought I had him from the start!) 'All: '''I really need this job! '''Zach: '''Larry, collect the pictures and resumes please. [[Paul San Marco|'Paul San Marco]]''': '''Who am I anyway? Am I my resume? That is a picture of a person I don't know. What does he want from me? What should I try to be? So many faces all around and here we go! I need this job! Oh God! I need this show. Category:Songs Category:A Chorus Line Songs